une vie peut en cacher une autre
by ptitekorrigane
Summary: hermione est victime d'évenements étrange, elle ne trouve plus le sommeil sans voir des atrocités, que lui arrive til, est pourquoi tout le monde semble avoir peur d'elle? d'ailleurs seul Drago Malfoy ne change pas de comportement... quoique
1. changements

Note : ce chapitre n'est qu'une petite intro pour mon histoire, j'ai déjà écrit plus de 25 chapitres que je posterai un par un, chaque dimanche, sauf si vous êtes vraiment trop pressés… pour ce qui jugerai le changement d'hermione excessif dans ce chapitre, j'y est était obligée pour instaurée la suite de mon récit, j'espère que cette histoire ne vous paraîtra pas trop décalée par rapport à l'histoire de jk Rowling a qui tout appartient !

Bonne lecture… (je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe, bien que j'ai eut mon bac je suis toujours nul dans ce domaine, veuillez m'en excuser…)

Résumé plus détaillé : Hermione est une jeune ado qui a des soucis comme tous les autres jeunes gens de son âge, mais des faits étranges vont se passé et tous on un rapport avec ces cauchemars des plus troublants… pourquoi rêve t-elle de crime, de femme égorgé… pourquoi ces professeurs la regardent-ils comme un monstre ? et pourquoi Drago Malfoy semble t-il soudain s'intéresser a elle ?

Chapitre 1 : changements

Hermione était allongée sur son lit avec son paresseux de chat étendu de tout son long sur la couette douillette et réclament des gratouilles que ne cessait de lui procurer Hermione. C'est en entendant sa mère descendre les escaliers qu'elle se décida enfin à se lever pour se préparer en pensant que cette journée annoncé la fin des vacances… elle s'habilla d'un petit short noir et d'un haut blanc qui laissait ces épaules et sa gorges dénudées.

Se plaçant devant son miroir elle s'examina critiquement tout en coiffant ces long cheveux qui avaient bien changé. Pensivement elle se rappela de la nuit ou ce changement avait eut lieu.

C'était il y a trois mois, elle c'était enfin décidé à se préparer une potion pour dormir car cela faisait plusieurs mois que des cauchemars incessant venait tourmenter son sommeil d'habitude si paisible. Mais Hermione trop fatiguée n'avait pas fait suffisamment attention et la potion lui avait explosé au visage par raison d'un mélange incompatible de deux ingrédients. Cette faute d'inattention avait eut pour conséquence de changer radicalement l'apparence de la jeune fille alors âgée de 17ans mais également sa vie si paisible d'élève studieuse. Par dieu c'est quel miracle, Hermione c'était retrouvée doté d'une chevelure magnifique. Ils étaient légèrement ondulé d'un noir intense comme il en existé peut, avec celons la lumière des reflets argentés inexplicable mais incroyablement beau. Ils étaient également devenus lisse, soyeux et doux comme de la soie. Ce changement pouvait également être remarqué pour ces yeux devenus plus noir encore que ces cheveux si bien que l'on ne distingué pas ces pupilles chose étonnante mais surtout inquiétante et troublante voir effrayante. La jeune fille tentait le plus souvent de cacher ces yeux derrière des lunettes de soleil, mais avec ces interminable cils noir qui la gênait ce n'était pas chose facile…

Hermione timide et réservée ne put se rendre compte que ce changement ne laissé pas les garçons de son voisinage froid et distant. Au contraire très vite, elle remarqua qu'elle attirée les regards souvent emplis d'autre chose que d'amitié. D'abord très gênée et même en colère, Hermione dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle était comme toute les filles de son âges, et qu'elle aimait cette nouvelle situation…

Bientôt sa mère la surpris à utiliser du maquillage, à se coiffer de manière plus recherché, et à faire du sport, chose que détesté tout particulièrement la jeune fille.

Mais la pratique quotidienne du footing, de la natation, et de l'équitation avait achevée sa transformation. Le corps ingrats d'une jeune adolescente était devenu celui d'une jeune femme et qui n'avait rien à envier de celui des top-models. Comprenant également son besoin de troquer ces vêtements large et laid par des vêtements plus approprié aux nouvelles formes de la jeunes femmes, sa mère l'emmena faire les boutiques et bien vite ce qui fut une charge au départ évolua en tendresse et complicité mère fille.

A présent lorsqu'elle se regardait dans un miroir Hermione se sentait si différente d'il y a tout juste trois mois… jamais elle n'aurait put imaginer devenir la jolie jeune femme qui se tenait devant le miroir. Avec sa peau blanche, ces lèvres rouges naturellement, son nez droit et arrogant, elle se sentait être une autre…

Néanmoins les habitudes de la jeune fille n'avait pas changés, et les études passaient avant toute chose. Hermione avait comme chaque année étudier le programme pendant les vacances pour savoir tout comme a ses habitudes… au fond Hermione resterai toujours la miss je sais tout… elle le savait et en était un peut fière…

En parlant de sa passion pour les études, elle devait se rendre aujourd'hui au chemin de travers pour s'acheter de nouveaux livres et de nouvelles robes de sorcière, et elle espérait y retrouver ces deux amis de toujours.

Après s'être donné un dernier coup de brosse et enfilé une casquette, sa paire de lunette et ces ballerines elle dévala l'escalier pour souhaiter une bonne journée a ces parents.


	2. rencontres

Note : voilà le deusième chapitre, je suis désolé de mon retard mais les vacances prennent tout mon temps !lol enfin voilà hermione au chemin de travers, ce n'est qu'au troisième chapitre ou commencera l'intrigue réele, et les évenements étranges… je voulais vous prévenir aussi que m'a fic était comment dire au dela de toute réalité, je veut dire que ca dépasse le style général de jk Rowling… enfin vous verrez bien, bonne lecture

Merci à wiwi love ron-hermy et a doule28 pour leurs reviews !

Le soleil réchauffait le cœur de la jeune fille qui se baladait dans la grande avenue du chemin de travers. Tout y était soudain plus lumineux, plus vivant et plus beau avec le soleil. Hermione se sentait bien parmi les siens, la communauté des sorciers lui manquait chez elle. La elle se sentait enfin elle même…

En regardant les vitrines elle remarqua une tête rousse et elle sut qu'elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait. Après s'être glissait entre de nombreux passant elle se rapprocha silencieusement des deux jeunes hommes qui semblait perdu dans la contemplation du tout dernier balai. Hermione souriant ne put s'empêcher de remarquer :

Je n'arriverai jamais a comprendre cette fascination que vous avez pour le quidditch vous deux… les deux garçons surpris d'entendre la voie de leur amie tout proche d'eux sortirent de leurs rêverie pour sauter dans les bras de la jeune fille:

Hermione ! comme tu nous a manqué ! s'exclama Harry ravit de la voire

On est bien content de te voir depuis le temps!ajouta Ron, toujours dans ces bras. Hermione se dégagea lentement et remarqua à son tour :

Oui quatre mois sans vous, ce fut long…

Raconte nous tout ! Et comment va ta mère ?

Et bien sa va… elle se remet doucement… mais c'est pas encore ca. Néanmoins ces quatre dernier mois nous ont permis de beaucoup nous rapproché, et j'ai même réussit a mon plus grand étonnement je doit vous l'avouer, a ne pas lire un seul livre en une journée ! ma mère est moi avons tellement parler que les livres me paraissait bien terne !

Non c'est pas possible ne me dit pas que notre Hermione nationale n'aurait pas lu les livres pour l'année qui suis ?

Bien sur que je l'ai est lu Ron, tu me prend pour qui ? Par contre pas la peine que je vous pause la question… je parie que vous ne les avait même pas encore ouvert !Enfin je suis bien heureuse de vous voir, qu'avez vous fait pendant vos vacances vous deux ?

Et bien on a fait un stage de quidditch et puis on est resté au terrier avec toute la famille de Ron… on a pas fait grand chose en gros …

Et toi 'mione ?

Ron ! je vient de te dire que j'avais passé mes vacances auprès de ma mère… d'ailleurs elle m'a appris beaucoup de choses…

Sur quoi ? demanda Ron toujours aussi curieux.

Sur les hommes ! Voyons Ron réfléchi ! C'était une voix moqueuse qui avait parlé derrière Hermione, celle-ci se retourna et sauta dans les bras de sa meilleure amie :  
- Ginny ! comment va tu ?  
- Très bien mais pas aussi bien que toi, tu à l'air en pleine forme, remarqua t-elle. Ginny tourna autour de son amie pour admirée le changement de cette dernière. Hermione était ravissante sous le soleil. Surpris du geste de Ginny, Ron et Harry regardèrent la dévisagère à leur tour, ils furent gêné de ne pas avoir remarqué le changement qu'y avait été effectuée sur cette dernière, à présent il la regardait avec des yeux admiratifs, en effet l'Hermione qui se trouvait devant eux étaient bien plus jolie qu'avant !

et vous deux arrêté de me regarder comme ca, je vais me sentir gênée…

oui allé laissa la ! déclara ginny en lui prenant le bras pour leur tournée le dos en direction du chaudron baveur.

euh Ginny… jdoit m'excuser mais je ne peut pas vous suivre. Je dois en effet m'acheter des livres et de nouvelles robes de sorcier !  
- On a qu'à se rejoindre au chaudron baveur après ? Proposa Ron.  
- Non, j'ai promis d'aller rejoindre une amie au cinéma ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! De toute façon, on se revoit à la rentrée ?  
– Dommage… ils se dirent rapidement au revoir. En s'éloignant Hermione entendit Ron demander à Harry qu'est ce que c'était que le cinéma. Souriant de l'ignorance de son ami elle se rendit vers la boutique. Avant d' y entrer elle se pencha pour voir s'ils étaient toujours là. Ils se dirigeaient vers le chaudron baveur. Dommage, elle aurait dut demander à Ginny de venir avec elle. Plongée dans ses pensées elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir. Elle monta les marches du perron, essaya d'ouvrir la porte tout en regardant ses amis mais ses doigts rencontrèrent les plis d'une étoffe. Revenant soudain à la réalité, elle leva brusquement le regard et fut frappée par la vision qu'elle vit. Elle trébucha puis chercha un appui pour ne pas tomber. Sans le vouloir elle saisi le bras de l'homme qui se tenait devant la porte. Celui-ci, eut comme réflexe de rattraper la jeune fille avant qu'elle ne tombe. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva alors nez à nez et dans les bras du terrible Drago Malfoy :  
- Tiens… tiens… tiens…., Miss je sais tout...  
- Lâche-moi ! pauvre nouille ! Mais Hermione ne put continuer les insultes ni lui non plus d'ailleurs. Ils étaient saisis l'un et l'autre par leurs changements physiques. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le détailler des pied à la tête, il avait toujours ces merveilleux yeux bleu gris qui semblait encore plus clair sous le soleil, ces yeux étaient hélas toujours aussi froids et contenait encore cette lueur qui faisait de ce regard un regard meurtrier et terrifiant. Elle se rendit compte qu'il était plus grand qu 'elle, avec de larges épaules carrées, un t-shirt moulant noir qui laissait deviner ses muscles et un jean noir taille basse. Ses cheveux lui retombant sur les yeux, étaient restés les mêmes, mais son visage s'était affirmé, lui donnant encore plus de charme. Se rendant soudain compte des pensées qu'elle avait, elle tenta de se ressaisir, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être troublée par son regard…  
- T'as changé de cheveux, Granger ? et tu mets ces trucs que mettent les moldus dans leurs yeux ? cela ne te va pas si mal...  
- J'ai pas besoin de tes compliments Malfoy ! Maintenant, laisse moi passer ! J'aimerai acheter mes livres tranquillement sans qu'une fouine vienne me faire chier ! ( désolée pour le langage !)   
- Ne me parle plus jamais comme ça, sale sang de bourbe ! D'ailleurs, hôte toi de mon passage, j'aurai dù te laisser tomber, au moins j'aurai bien rigolé !  
- Et bien va rigoler ailleurs ! Va rejoindre tes deux gros tas plein de graisses ! Sur ces paroles, elle ramassa sa casquette, ces lunettes tombaient et avec toute la force qu'elle put, elle le bouscula pour passer. Elle le vit se rattraper de justesse, mais n'y fit pas plus attention. Secouée encore par cette altercation elle se hâta d'acheter tout ses livres et ses tenues pour aller retrouver son amie. De son côté, Malfoy était lui aussi déboussolé. Il avait trouvé cette jeune écervelée plus jolie qu'il ne l'aurais fallut, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cette fille, sa nouvelle apparence l'avait séduit. Elle avait changé en bien, elle n'était plus la petite gamine qui voulait être la meilleure dans toutes les matières. Quand il l'avait vu aujourd'hui il avait était bien obligé d'admettre la beauté de cette fille, il se hâta de penser à autre chose, même si ce ne fut pas tâche facile...


End file.
